huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Suit 030
Name Bringing up this question again… I checked through the episodes , , and in the English version… and found nothing giving this operative a name. There are 656 Google search results listing him as "Azaram," but I'm not sure where this info originated. I'm going to check through the Italian version to see if I can find anything there… 20:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) OK, I checked through the Italian episodes as well… The only thing that caught my attention that halfway sounded like "Azaram" was a mutter by Lok in , but it didn't seem to be a name… However, I know Jonniboi was at least decently careful to make sure that added info was official as well, and he created the article… I'm hoping I'm not missing anything from the eps… I'll see if Waybackmachine is of any use in case it was from the old Huntik.com. 21:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Nothing at all from the Waybackmachine on the name on the old Huntik site. The only mentioning on the site, under episodes, is to the "dig foreman." No name was given. I've ordered the Season 1 DVD set via Sears, and it should be arriving this week. I can check through and see if there's any info on that… credits, possibly any extras, etc. I have attempted to contact Jonniboi, the article's original author, but have yet to receive a response. Unless I can find any solid info, he will be re-designated as Unnamed Suit 030. 07:22, February 23, 2014 (UTC) The Huntik.ws site calls him Azaram and they were always careful in adding info taken directly from Huntik.com. I'm pretty they got the info on Ammit Heart-Eater from Huntik.com. The Wayback machine shows this. Thunderbolt87 (talk • ) 17:34, August 10, 2018 (UTC) To preface, it actually looks like we now only have 75 hits for Azaram + Huntik apart from the Huntik Wikis and fanfic (the 656 number may have also included non-wikia sites that are no longer around, redundant hits, or various errors). Out of curiosity, I did a bit of looking through potential word origins. The only thing I'm seeing with a definite meaning comes from Portuguese. There are a few notes on various middle eastern countries, but thus far sans-meaning. Ammit Heart-Eater did seem to have some form of bio, presumably from Secret Files, but it definitely wasn't part of the main Profiles page that had that type of info, i.e. Gareon's profile. Our own archives indicate that the Titan never had that type of page on Huntik.com. Also, the bio we do have on file doesn't include user info. Maybe if someone had a working account from back in the day they could still access the My Secret Files section, but there's less likelihood of those pages being archived (I tried the WBM on Huntikforum pages, and they weren't archived). There were also some profiles up on the old cw4kids website, but I really don't recall if user info was ever included. These also don't appear to be archived by the likes of the Wayback Machine either. With this originating from maybe a single page that we can't access, we probably can't validate it right now. There's really a lot of info that's been lost entirely since the official Huntik websites were taken down without warning after the first season. A few pages were saved or otherwise screenshotted, but many weren't. Fan sites are always a tricky subject, so we really shouldn't be using them as references unless we know where particular info was obtained (in fact, that's noted in Huntik Wiki policies). For instance, if we're absolutely positive that anitopia.de is citing official cards, we can consider their info. But if we can't determine the original source, we really have to pass up that info. Even the official Huntik.com and Huntik TCG had a few scattered errors that we deliberately deviate from. We'd been unable to contact admins on the other fan sites, such as Huntik.ws, to try to figure out where the name originated (one difficulty is that originally, many fan sites basically cited each other, so an error would end up spreading fairly easily). There were a number of small errors on Huntik.ws anyways (i.e. Bramblebind). As they don't give any form of citations, we really don't know where they got that name in the first place. It might be something that ends up in a Trivia section, noting that an original source couldn't be located. 23:06, August 15, 2018 (UTC)